


A man's best friend (isn't always a dog)

by Pothaothao



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: All the hybrides live in an adoption center, Angst, Bear Seokwoo, Fluff and Humor, Foxy duo Inseong & Youngkyun, Hybrid AU, I didn't know if it's okay to put in general audience, I love fluffiness, I'll see, Kitty Taeyang, M/M, Pup Sanghyuk, Slightly - Freeform, Tayeang's new hair is beautiful, because i love it, glitter is makeup's herpes, i like this quote, if that makes sense, it never goes away, my try at hybrid AU, since there's a bit of swearing, there's a little bit of sad stuff, there's actual glitter in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pothaothao/pseuds/Pothaothao
Summary: Life isn't easy as an Hybrid, let alone an Hybrid who isn't a dog or a cat. Bad memories are erased with new happy and cheery ones.Taeyang likes his hair a lot, Youngbin can't stop hugging Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk is loud, Inseong has to sleep with ear plugs, Youngkyun won't stop eating tangerines, Chanhee eats what Youngkyun gives him, Juho is a bit of a scaredy cat, Seokwoo doesn't like to be compared with Winnie the Pooh, and Jaeyoon is just being a diva.Each day is full of fun and giggles, drama might happen but as long as the laughs are louder than the storm, the sun will come back !Welcome ~Why don't you come and relax in The Little Tangerine !





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically just a Hybrid Au because I love those, Jaeyoon is taken as hostage by the leader and Juho, Youngbin is in love with adorable pup Dawon, Juho fell for model like bear Seokwoo, Foxy duo Hwiyoung and Inseong are having a hard time socializing and kitty Taeyang is being a cute weirdo. Basically Romcom with fluff and angst ( and also my attempt at humor) There isn't a lot of SF9 fics so here's my contribution~ Also a big thanks to my cousin again who proof read it !  
> It's only my second work but I hope you'll like it!

It was about an hour after Jaeyoon woke up, that someone decided to interrupt him from eating his cereals. He was watching a talk show which was currently playing on the small screen of his living room’s television.

Agreed, he did not do much after awaking from his slumber, besides putting on old star patterned night blue pajama pants (that had a hole under the right hip) on top of his black boxers. Maybe, he did not even move an inch from the spot he always chose on his (rather) comfortable couch from the moment he landed on it.

Nonetheless, those slow Saturday mornings were really precious to the young man. And so, indeed, he was even more annoyed to hear his doorbell, when it was only about ten and a half.

He walked toward the entry, a hand ruffling in his messy auburn hair and the other covering an angry yawn.

As soon as he opened his door, he was greeted with two stupidly wide grins and a panicked face. In front of him, stood his friends Youngbin, Juho and an unknown third person who was way too tall for Jaeyoon’s liking.

Juho was the first to step in. He forced the stranger inside and sat on the grey couch taking the remote and switching the channel, Youngbin joined him and proceeded to **steal** his friend’s sugary cereals without _any _remorse or so.__

____

Now, that was already _beyond_ disrespectful to bother him on one of his so precious Saturday, but they also had to steal **HIS** cereals.

____

“OH HELL NO GET OFF-W…wait a second why even are you here and WHO is that?” Jaeyoon was suddenly confused, he was pointing at one of the intruder and actually took the time to examine the stranger from head to toe.

____

First of all, the stranger was tall. **TOO FUCKING TALL**. Second of all, he had a pretty face which could basically belong to a model.

____

Jaeyoon looked at the stranger’s head and noticed something. Something he didn’t even know how in the world he didn’t see before. The stranger had little black _furry_ (what he supposed was) bear ears. BEAR. EARS.

____

AN HYBRID. He actually said at loud. Juho glared at him like he was ready to murder him and Youngbin froze, the cereals turning soggy in his mouth.

____

“Sorry, maybe you don’t like hybrids and… I suppose I should leave if it’s the case.” He seemed so fragile and sad at this moment that guilt spread in his gut. Juho went to hug the stranger. Jaeyoon found it odd but his other friend seemed used to it.

“No, I don’t dislike you or hybrids, I'm sorry if that sounded rude, those two are just too invasive and it can get on my nerves I'm really sorry…err… What’s your name?”

____

“Oh. Sure. I’m Seokwoo. Nice to meet you Jaeyoon” He flashed a smile to Jaeyoon before turning to Juho who was backhuging him since earlier.

____

“Should we go then?” The boys seemed to agree as the owner of the appartment wasn't even surprised by the question. He was used to his friend's antics since a long time after all. But suddenly Jaeyoon realized he forgot to dress.

____

“I’M IN MY PAJAMAS WAIT!” He panicked as he got dragged by the two men outside of his apartment then building, in front of which Chanhee was waiting with ice cream (the German ones if you know what I mean…).

____

“No one will care.” said the older boy as he shove his friend into the backseat. The younger wanted to protest but he knew better, he just sat, sighed and watched the road as he asked:

____

“Where are we even going?” and that is when everyone turned to look at him and smile happily.

____

“You’ll see.” They all said.

____


	2. New Place, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy, I have to write more. This is the result of a very sudden burst of creavity, I don't know where it's going to lead me but eventually I'll find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually learned the word "tangerine" very recently... hence why I used it. You learn new things every day.

It was after about half an hour after, that the car finally pulled off. Jaeyoon rushed outside as soon as they stopped. HE NEEDED FRESH AIR. After all they were in the middle of the summer and it was REALLY **REALLY** HOT inside of the car. Jaeyoon cringed a bit at the sticky feeling of sweat at the back of his thighs and his back.

He looked around quickly so that he would know exactly where his friends brought him. Everyone seemed extremely excited about their little trip and to put it very simply Jaeyoon was utterly _confused_.

The parking lot was small and there was grass around it, it looked very much like a garden, a very big garden. There were several swings, a nice wooden table and an emptied kiddy pool where there were only a pink duck and a polka dot hat left.

Seokwoon leaded the little group on a white path from which they stopped right in front of a white door. Jaeyoon raised his eyes to read the pink font on the yellow background of the banner standing proudly on top of the door. “THE LITTLE TANGERINE: _Hybrid adoption center_ ” Jaeyoon read.

Seokwoon opened the door and called proudly “I’m home!” (To which no one responded… _strange_.). The tall guy was still beaming and let the guests enter the large house. Large was the world, in comparison, Jaeyoon apartment is a basket. You entered firstly in a big living room with latte colored walls where, a big TV in front of which was a low white coffee table and a grey couch, opposite of the living room was a modern kitchen, then to side was a long corridor probably leading to rooms and bathrooms and then there was big white stairs.

“It’s early for the kids! They may still be asleep but it’s normal…” The brunette started rumbling excited until he heard footstep coming down the stairs hastily.

WOW.

To say the least, Jaeyoon was surprised with a HUGE “S”. When the raven haired man said “the K I D S”, the LAST thing he expected was for a GROWN ASS **MAN** TO SHOW UP. There was a boy standing before them, smile stretched so wide his cheeks probably bruised. He had purple hair contrasting with his dark cat ears on his head and his black tail perking behind him. He kept a gentle gaze as he scanned each one of them looking like he saw magic for the first time.

“Hyung! You brought new friends?” The boy asked happily ears twitching a bit, he was also purring a little bit if Jaeyoon heard that right.

“Hi! I’m Taeyang! Nice to meet you! I hope we’ll become friends!” The boy literally shouted in their ears. Seokwoon chuckled sweetly and turned suddenly his head towards the stairs as his ears started moving a bit.

A second person came down and apparently someone also forgot to wear something else then pajam-CRAP. FUCK.FUCK.FUCK. Jaeyoon mentally cursed because the person before him was stunningly _gorgeous_. He had lips forming a calm smile and glasses sitting on his defined nose, dark almond eyes with a glow, dark chocolate hair in a mess, two fox ears at the top of his head and a fluffy looking orange tail.

Jaeyoon didn’t really know what love was but seeing this person before him, he knew love at first sight existed.  
The stranger opened his mouth. Jaeyoon hold his breath. “Hi, I’m Inseong and you all are?”

OH GOD HERE WE GO.


	3. Avenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took me a long time... I'm sorry. But it's not Monday here so I kinda respected my deadline... btw I currently am watching Signal and I was not expecting Chanhee to play such a role idky I'm also not finished with it yet please don't spoil me ;_; Thanks in advance for reading !!!! (I'm really touched by the comments btw you really all are sweethearts!!!)

The following morning Jaeyoon woke up with a terrible headache and some memories he’s more than willing to forget.

Yesterday, Jaeyoon met the beautiful and mesmerizing Inseong. Inseong, who, after being introduced to all of the men standing in the living room, politely reached for Jaeyoon’s hand.

A “normal” reaction to this would be to give his hand and start a handshake. As you would expect that is not what he did.

NO.

Instead, the man took a step forward and managed to slip on the floor and majestically crash, head first, on the ground.

Everyone hold their breath. Worry slowly taking over their first funny thoughts.

Jaeyoon was still facing down as he got up, he looked straight before him. Some tears began to cloud his view.

_Way to go for a first impression, Lee Jaeyoon._ The poor boy was so ashamed he felt like crying on the spot. He didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there, pain throbbing in his reddening forehead and nose starting to run.

-“Are… are you alright?” Inseong first spoke up, startling everyone else in the room.

Jaeyoon snorted, and then laughed, more and more, louder and louder. His cheeks where wet and glowing and no one in the room knew if he was crying of joy or anger.

Step after step, he slowly moved forward the door, he took the knob in hand and turned it slowly while everyone stayed still, like afraid of scaring away a wild animal.

1…

2…

3…

GO!

After opening the door Jaeyoon suddenly DASHED and ran as far as he could, out the property, out on the streets, and on the sidewalk. He continued running until he saw a bus waiting for passengers and jumped in it.

He sat at the back of the bus, out of breath. The adrenaline was going down and his mush of a brain was taking over and reforming as a complete, functioning organ.

_What did I just do?_

-

So that is the reason why he now is snuggled in his bed, hoping for his building to collapse and take him with it.

Why is he so unlucky, why did he have to act so rudely just WHY?

Unfortunately, asking himself the same question over and over will not answer it nor erase his actions from the previous day.

Jaeyoon turned so that he would face the wall against which was his bed and closed his eyes, a brief image of a genuine smile passing over his closed eyelids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Well...THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY again thanks for reading even if it was short !! And please feel free to comment!!! Also if it's so short it is because it is a bit like a preview too what's coming Like the end of the prologue period (?) Anyway you'll see soon !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it!! Feedback is much appreciated !!!!


End file.
